devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nelo Angelo
Nelo Angelo is a recurring boss in Devil May Cry, who is eventually revealed to be Dante's missing twin brother, Vergil. As Nelo Angelo, Vergil lacks speech and is pained when remembering Dante and his family, seemingly indicating that he is possessed by Mundus to some degree. It is indicated in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition that this form is a new Devil Trigger for Vergil. History In the epilogue/secret ending of Devil May Cry 3, Vergil is seen in the Room of Fallen Ones, while three glowing orbs approach. Vergil recognizes the approaching devil, and prepares to defeat him, remarking "If my father could do it, then I should be able to do it too." However, in his weakened state, he is defeated and corrupted into becoming Nelo Angelo, a new Devil Trigger for Vergil under the control of Mundus. Vergil reappears in Devil May Cry, though as Nelo Angelo, he is unrecognizable to Dante. Eventually, Dante does notice his honorable personality, and questions why such a person would serve Mundus. Nelo Angelo first appears to Dante as a reflection in the bedroom's mirror, from which he emerges and challenges Dante to a duel in the castle garden. They fight, and Nelo Angelo manages to pin Dante to a wall. However, Dante's amulet slips out just as Nelo Angelo attempts to deliver the killing stroke, and the sight of it awakens Vergil's memories, causing Nelo Angelo pain and forcing to flee. He returns to challenge Dante in the garden near the Colosseum, but is defeated and again forced to flee. He finally returns one last time in a hall in the warped castle, where Dante questions the knight's loyalty to Mundus, and he shows his true face (yet Dante shows indifference). He challenges Dante one last time, and though he has been granted with new powers, Dante defeats him and he screams in pain as he vanishes in a torrent of blue flames, leaving his half of the amulet. By looking at the amulet, Dante has a flashback and realizes that Nelo Angelo is Vergil. It is unknown if Nelo Angelo was destroyed or he simply teleported away again and is still alive somewhere but Capcom hasn't confirmed this yet. Powers After being corrupted by Mundus, Vergil receives new enhancements to his powers, though his techniques have less diversity. He can now fire concentrated demonic energies from his fists (though he can still use Summoned Swords), and he wields a strange black zweihander with supernatural ease. Nelo Angelo is capable of using his own, much stronger, versions of some of Dante's attacks, making him a force to be reckoned with. In Devil May Cry, he cannot use his Summoned Swords until his final battle with Dante. Gameplay In Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Vergil possesses the "Corrupt Vergil" and "Super Corrupt Vergil" costumes which allows him to assume his Nelo Angelo Devil Trigger. When not in Devil Trigger, "Corrupt Vergil" wears the same ornate outfit that Dante's "Legendary Dark Knight Dante" costume does, though he has a paler complexion, red eyes, and blue veins on his face. As Nelo Angelo, Vergil's Yamato becomes Nelo Angelo's zweihänder, his Beowulf becomes Nelo Angelo's gauntlets and greaves, and his Force Edge is unusable; however, his Summoned Swords are unchanged. He can also fire his trademark energy blasts by charging either of his Devil Arms, and his movesets have slightly less diversity. Also, his Dark Slayer Style techniques produce a blue flame when used. Nelo Angelo's attacks are reused animations of Dante's moves from Devil May Cry. Nelo Angelo's Beowulf/Hand-to-hand techniques were Dante's moves with his Ifrit and he has the same sword techniques as well. Movesets Yamato Beowulf Summoned Swords Dark Slayer Style Trivia *Nelo Angelo's name is a misspelling of "Ne''r''o Angelo" (lit. "Black Angel" in Italian). This misspelling has been maintained throughout the series. *Nelo Angelo's battle theme, Ultra Violet, bears similarities to Sparda's game-play music. The composer stated this was done to provide hints that Nelo Angelo bears the blood of Sparda. *Nelo's only words in Devil May Cry are "Come on", which he uses as a taunt. This taunt was reused for the Nelo Angelo Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition. Category:Devils